


swimming pool

by frausorge



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, San Jose Sharks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-21 23:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10685496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge/pseuds/frausorge
Summary: Same sunglasses, or no?





	swimming pool

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [these](http://www.dereferer.org/?https%3A%2F%2Fwww%2Eyoutube%2Ecom%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D2omU4H1YXv0) [videos](http://www.dereferer.org/?https%3A%2F%2Fwww%2Eyoutube%2Ecom%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Dvtz0y83xln8).

"Do you like it?" Pat said.

Tomáš went ahead into the room while Pat paused to tip the bellboy. It was too dark to see much from the window, but there were a few lights nestled among the trees, and he could hear the faint sound of waves even through the glass. "It's great," Tomáš said, turning back around as the door swung shut. "I love it!"

Pat gave Tomáš a small, pleased smile. Tomáš went over and kissed him. "Thank you," Tomáš said. "It's a great weekend already."

Pat pressed another kiss to Tomáš's lips and then rubbed at the stubble on his own chin. "You hungry?" he said. "I think the restaurant downstairs is still open for a while. Or do you want a shower first? Maybe we should go ahead and get unpacked."

"I think you should fuck me," Tomáš said. Pat gave a startled huff. "You don't want? Look at this big bed you can spread me out for you." 

"We should at least eat first," Pat said weakly.

"Sex now, room service after," Tomáš countered.

Pat shook his head, but his eyes were crinkling fondly. Tomáš went and flung himself down backward on the bed in a wide sprawl. "Well," Pat said. "Get your clothes off, then."

Tomáš sat up and began yanking at his shirt while Pat went to his suitcase. Pat could move fast when he had a purpose set; Tomáš had just barely tossed his underwear to the side when Pat came to kneel over him, already stripped down himself. Tomáš twined his arms around Pat's neck and pulled him down into a deeper kiss. 

"Fuck me," Tomáš repeated when Pat drew back. Pat pressed his palm to Tomáš's cheek for a moment and turned aside to pick up his glove and lube. Tomáš pulled one knee up and breathed deeply as Pat pressed the first fingertip into him. He knew by now where and when Pat could be swayed, and there was no rushing Pat in this. 

So Tomáš was panting and his dick was leaking precome by the time Pat stripped off the glove and put on a condom. " _Now_ ," Tomáš said. 

"Mm," Pat said. He dipped his head down to kiss Tomáš once more and put a hand on his shoulder to guide him to turn over. Tomáš got his knees under himself, and then Pat finally thrust home. 

Pat's fucking was as thorough and maddening and devastating as always. Tomáš cried out when the angle got good, and again when it got even better. Pat shifted his weight and braced one bent arm so that he could get his hand underneath them and rub at the head of Tomáš's dick. Tomáš let himself be as loud as he wanted when he came. Then he hung his head down to take Pat's last few thrusts. Pat never made much noise, but his breathing was harsh and heavy in Tomáš's ear. He pressed his face close against Tomáš's shoulder blade when he was done.

Eventually they got up and showered, and Pat got dressed again but let Tomáš wrap up in just a bathrobe while he called in their dinner order. They sat in the armchairs under the window to eat since Pat didn't like having food in bed. Afterwards, Pat changed into pajamas, and Tomáš put on a clean T-shirt and boxers and curled up in the bed with Pat's arm draped over his chest.

 

In the morning, Tomáš woke up to Pat stroking his arm from the hem of his sleeve down to his wrist. "Morning," Tomáš said. His voice came out in a bit of a croak.

"Good morning," Pat said. He lifted his arm enough to let Tomáš shift and wriggle around to face him. "Did you sleep ok?"

"I slept great!" Tomáš said. That didn't quite take the look of concern off of Pat's face, so Tomáš kissed him. Pat pulled him closer, which made Tomáš's morning wood press up against Pat's hip. Tomáš laughed and humped up against Pat a few times. Pat kissed him again and reached over to the nightstand for a condom. He rolled it onto Tomáš, and then Tomáš bit his own lip while Pat worked his mouth down over Tomáš's dick. 

Luckily there was still one more condom left, so Tomáš didn't have to get out of bed in order to blow Pat, too.

 

"Pool or beach this morning?" Pat asked while they were eating breakfast.

"Pool," Tomáš said. They could work up to the beach later. Pat nodded, and they got dressed- long sleeves and all, because Pat always worried about sun exposure- and headed downstairs.

There weren't many people at the pool yet, mostly some older ladies and a few families with kids, but the bar was already open. Tomáš raised his eyebrows. "What do you want to drink?" he asked.

Pat shook his head indulgently. "Whatever you want."

Tomáš got two of something that he hadn't grasped the ingredients of, but which came in bright orange plastic goblets with sliced fruit and paper umbrellas, and was therefore just right for a vacation drink, in his opinion. He also took the opportunity, while Pat went ahead to stake out deck chairs for the two of them, to put on the surprise that he hoped would get a laugh out of Pat. He was a little disappointed when he walked over with the yellow octopus water wings on his arms and Pat's mouth twitched, but didn't crack a smile. Still, Pat clunked his cup against Tomáš's, their knuckles brushing as they did so, and looked into Tomáš's eyes while they drank.

Tomáš leaned back and adjusted his sunglasses. Pat was still sitting up, looking at the lifeguard on his elevated chair. "I hope he's wearing sunscreen," Pat muttered. 

The lifeguard blew his whistle to stop a little kid from running on the concrete. "Nice job!" Pat said.

Tomáš laughed. "Great guarding!" he said. 

They'd been just loud enough for the lifeguard to hear, and he turned a skeptical expression on them. Tomáš glanced at Pat, a little worried that he'd be irritated, but Pat's mouth twitched again and he raised his voice even louder. "They'll think twice before running in your house!" he called, and the corners of his lips quirked up. 

Then Tomáš couldn't help giggling. "Nothing gets past you!" he said. The lifeguard's frown got even deeper and more disbelieving. Pat let out a little chuckle.

Tomáš thumped his own chest with his fist. "I feel safer already!" he yelled, and Pat threw his head back and laughed and laughed and laughed.


End file.
